


Chase Away My Thoughts

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really needs to stop talking... and thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr - derek going down on stiles and stiles being completely dumbstuck for maybe the first time in his entire life.

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked as Derek's lips descended down the exposed flesh of his chest. He flicked the tip of his tongue against a nipple, and Stiles mewled. “I mean, if you're not sure, we don't have to do this. We can just go back to kissing,” Stiles tried to insist.

Derek lifted his head and his hand, covering Stiles's mouth and reducing his protests to muffles. “If I weren't sure,” Derek began, voice even and calm. “I wouldn't be doing it.” With the he pulled open the button on Stiles's jeans and dragged down the zip, the noise really loud to Stiles's ears.

Once Derek pulled away his hand, Stiles was talking again though, because he couldn't help it. He was a nervous chatterer. “Yeah, but, like, what if you stop wanting to partway through, I mean, that's a possibility, one I wouldn't blame you for at all.” He licked his lips, watching as Derek tugged his jeans and pants down to his shins. At least his dick was hard, since it was more—well, he wouldn't say interested, because Stiles was _really interested_ , but his cock was more focused.

Derek just rolled his beautiful eyes, before he sucked the head of Stiles's cock into his mouth. It made Stiles jerk, because that was definitely a new sensation. It wasn't like anyone else had touched him like this before, and he wasn't so much of a contortionist to be capable of auto-fellatio. He lifted his hand, going to weave in fingers into Derek's hair, but he stopped, hand hovering. 

“Can—Can I—?” he tried to asked, and Derek just grabbed his wrist, placing his floating hand on top of his black hair before taking him deeper into his mouth. “O-oh!” Stiles moaned, tangling his fingers in those dark strands as Derek gave his cockhead a hard suck, which made his hips twitch up.

“You don't have to ask,” Derek said, his breath damp against Stiles's clenching stomach. “Just do.”

“Just do, he sa—AYS,” Stiles moaned out hard, his speech breaking as Derek took him back into his mouth and started to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing out and the bones standing out in sharp relief. “Just do,” Stiles whispered, leaning back against the couch and watching Derek with his lips stretched out over his cock. 

This was... Well, he didn't know what this was exactly. As Derek pulled him into his throat time and time again, pleasure boiled in Stiles's belly and rolled down his legs to curl his toes in his Vans. It was like... Shit, where did his vocabulary go? He wanted to be able to describe this, maybe write it all down in that diary he totally didn't have, nope. But all his impressive language and descriptive skills were getting jumbled, turning into the equivalent of a keysmash in his mind. All that was left was feeling.

It was heat and wetness and twitching muscles as Derek held his hips down so he didn't thrust up, instead taking complete control, and damn, Stiles was down for that! The flick of Derek's tongue over the slit in the head of his cock made him jerk with every upward suck. 

“Derek,” he mewed, his legs falling farther apart as the familiar churning started in his stomach. “Derek, I'm—I'm—!” He didn't have the ability to say what he was when Derek took him as far as he could, pointed nose pressing into Stiles's pubes. Stiles keened, hips canting up as much as they could as he came down Derek's throat, which was... wow. His mind was a blank, white slate for one blissful moment.

Derek sucked at his softening cock lightly until Stiles whined, pushing weakly at his head until he drew back. Derek was smiling, and Stiles couldn't bring himself to complain about the smugness across his handsome face. Instead he pulled him closer to kiss him, tasting heady bitterness on his tongue.

“That was... I don't even know,” Stiles murmured against his lips.

Derek just smiled further. “Just wait until I put my mouth other places.”

Stiles had to think about that, and because thinking was hard at the moment it took a bit. But he pulled back, blinking when he realized what he meant. “You sure you want to do that? I mean, if you—mmph!”

“Stiles,” Derek said, his mouth close to the hand he was covering Stiles's mouth with. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open again! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/) Gen and porn prompts welcome!


End file.
